1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to male underwear; and, more particularly, to male boxer shorts with inner integrated male briefs.
2. Background Information
Many men and women like the external appearance of boxer shorts. Such shorts are adaptable to variations in colors, patterns, etc. However, boxer shorts do not provide support for the male anatomy. Many men wear briefs for this purpose. Such briefs do in fact support the male anatomy and, although some briefs now come in colors and various patterns, the majority are usually of unadorned and plain white cotton material. Some sport shorts and swim suits have inner mesh liners which give little if any support. Further, certain briefs may not be attractive to some women.
There is a need for a male undergarment which combines the style and look of boxer shorts with the added benefit of support of the male anatomy by briefs not visible from the exterior of the boxer shorts.